Baymax and Sailor Android
by Hiro-and-Baymax
Summary: Hiro and Tadashi had friends who lived across the street: Yumi and Usagi. While Tadashi and Usagi want to help people and keep their kid siblings out of trouble, Hiro and Yumi want to bot fight, all while the four try to keep their growing feels for each other. None expect what is to come (Alive!Tadashi because I love him. Title may change, give me suggestions! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: New Neighbors

**Hello people! I know it's been FOREVER since I last posted anything on here. But I'm back~ I was previously samdancer, but now I'm Hiro-and-Baymax! Yay! So I just saw Big Hero 6 on Election Day and I created two characters and Tadashi and Hiro are my babies! And Baymax is my derpy marshmallow :D Anyways, Hiro will you do the honors?  
><strong>**Hiro: Uh why me?  
>Because if you don't I will make bad things happen to you.<br>Hiro: fine, but don't forget I have a robot- Baymax!  
>Baymax: *hugging me* Yes Hiro?<br>Hiro: -_- Hiro-and-Baymax does not own Big Hero 6, or Disney. She only owns Usagi, Yumi, and Kei Honda**

Hiro Hamada watched as a moving truck came to a stop outside the house across the street. the 10 year old waited to see who was coming to live with Mr. Honda, the lawyer who Aunt Cass seemed to like. Mr. Honda was a nice man, one of the few people Hiro could actually have an intelligent conversation with. "Hey Hiro, what are you doing?' The child turned to see his older brother. Tadashi was smiling at him, looking over his head outside. "Mr. Honda's relatives finally here?" "Yup." The younger Hamada frowned as a girl climbed out of the car, only to cheer up slightly when he saw what the box she held was marked. _Robots_. A taller girl was carrying several boxes, these boxes marked _Robot Parts _and _Usagi's Things_.

"Let's go give our new neighbors a hand, Hiro. You might make a friend." Tadashi nudged his baby brother. "You just wanna meet the girl your age, don't you." "I do not!" The ten year old was bright red. Hiro smirked at his older brother as he climbed down the stairs, petting Mochi, Aunt Cass' cat, at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Usagi hurry up! I wanna get back to working on my bot!" Yumi, the 10 year old genius who was carrying a box of clothes, whined. Usagi raised an eyebrow. "You mean that barbie doll you found in the garbage? No offense Yumi, but you don't know where it's been. and you better not be thinking about-" Her sister cut her off. "Bot fights, I know, I know. Not like you're not excited about moving here. SFIT is literally right around the corner. Dunno why you'd wanna go to some nerd school though." Yumi stuck her tongue out, her big brown eyes sparkling mischieviously. Yumi Honda had short black hair that stuck up in some spots and chubby cheeks that were from when she was a baby. Her navy hoodie nearly covered her crimson skirt, masking her skinny body. Usagi, however, was tall and slender, her jet black hair pulled back into a messy bun. She wore a long sleeved t-shirt with the words "New Hong Kong City" written in bold letters on the front and capris. "Yumi please don't cause trouble for Uncle Kei. I don't want you hurt, and besides, bot fighting is illegal here too." Usagi warned, feeling herself bump into someone and nearly dropping the box in her hands. " Sorry!" "No, it's my fault! Here, lemme help you with that." Yumi looked up at the taller boy taking the box from her sister. "I'm Tadashi Hamada, and this is my little brother, Hiro." He introduced both him and the boy standing behind him. "Hi, I'm Usagi Honda and this squirt here is my sister, Yumi." Usagi smiled cheerfully back at Tadashi. "I guess you're our new neighbors?"<p>

Yumi started to zone out their conversation and looked at the Sailor Moon doll she was modifying to be a robot and friend. "Hm… I don't know if I can add boots that flying to her without ruining my previous work.." She mumbled. The bot was almost completed, but something was missing. "Did you try adding rockets directly to the boots?" Hiro asked before taking her robot out of her hands. "Is this an android?" "With a working AI system. Usagi gave me the idea- gimme her back!" Hiro was examining the doll. "But my Megabot will be ten times better. I just want middle school over with so I can concentrate on building my bots." "I know right? Wait, you're in middle school too? Seventh Grade?" "Heck yeah- Wait how'd you know that." "Considering your intelligence it wasn't hard to guess. So, what's your Megabot gonna do?"

"Well…"


	2. Chapter 2: Bot Fights

**Tadashi, please do the disclaimer.**

**Tadashi: hiro-and-baymax does not own Big Hero 6.**

**Good. now I won't tell Hiro and Yumi about your little crush~**

**Hiro: Oh? Dashi has a crush on a real person? *sarcastic gasp***

_4 years later_

* * *

><p>In the alleyways of San Fransokyo, a bot fight had just ended. The winner, a huge man named Mr. Yama laughed, collecting his winnings. "Anyone else want to challenge Yama?' He asked, laughing more as challengers broke their robots. "C-Can I try, sir?" Yama glanced at the newcomer: a young boy with messy black hair, holding what appeared to be a ragdoll-like robot with a crudely painted yellow smiley face. Behind him was a girl clutching a Sailor Moon doll. Despite the response from the woman holding the prize money, the boy insisted, pulling a small ball of money out of his pocket. "I-Is this enough?" Yama laughed, this was hilarious!<p>

"What's your name, boy?"

"H-Hiro."

"Well then, _Hiro_, just try to beat my robot." Yama handed the woman a small sum of dollars.

Hiro nodded, placing his money on the plate and putting his bot in the ring. "Fight!" In less than a minute Hiro's robot was torn apart. The crowd burst into laughter, until Hiro pulled out a wad of money. "Can I try again?"

This time the match went a bit differently. The teen's robot pulled back together, its face changing to a red angry face. Hiro sat with a bored expression as he made his robot, Megabot, destroy Yama's pride and joy. Yumi was giggling the whole time, the small doll in her hands giggling with her. "**Hiro is getting better at this"**, the robot, named Sailor Android, said. "Yup."

Yumi agreed.

"Well then I'll be taking my winnings." Hiro said as he collected his winnings. Yama stood up and some men shoved Hiro and Yumi against the wall. "No one embarrasses Yama." He growled. "Take'em out." Yumi gulped. "Any ideas?" "Uh.. I thought you did this time."

The sudden appearance of two mopeds and the two riders on them immediately gave the two hope. "Both of you! get on!" Tadashi yelled. "No need to say that twice!" Yumi squeaked, jumping on behind her sister. Sailor Android nestled on her shoulder as they sped off. "Are you both ok?!" Usagi asked, worry apparent on her face. "Yeah, we're good." Hiro replied just before Tadashi smacked him on the head. "Then what were you two thinking?!" "Bot fighting is illegal!"

"No, betting is illegal." "Which they were doing-" The two teens replied as a bunch of police cars blocked the exit.

* * *

><p>Next thing they knew Usagi, Hiro and Yumi were in a cell across from Tadashi and the rest of the people from the fight. Tadashi had a look of pure frustration on his face, clearly unhappy. Yumi was hiding behind Hiro from her fuming sister. It took a lot to anger Usagi.<p>

When Kei and Cass came to pick them up, the four were greeted with concern. "Are you hurt?!" Aunt Cass looked at her nephews. Uncle Kei just sighed, eyeing his nieces. "Alright, who's idea was it to go bot fighting." The two teens pointed at each other. "Sailor Android, who did it." "**Hiro wished to test out Megabot. Yumi came for support."** The tiny android replied, leaving Yumi to groan. "You're not supposed to tell them! Who's side are you on?!" "**I care for you. But I cannot lie to your uncle."**

Later, after being scolded by their respective guardians, the four sat in the Hamadas' shared room. Usagi was trying to get Tadashi to stop pacing around while the two geniuses sat by Hiro's computer. "Tadashi, maybe we should just go with them to their bot fight. Keep them safe." SHe said, winking at him. The taller male blushed lightly, then smiled and nodded. They looked at the two teens who were looking up a bot fight. "Wait really?!" Yumi looked at them in surprise. "Yeah, it's clear we can't stop you." Tadashi said. "Thanks _Nii-san_!" Hiro grinned.

Yumi rolled her eyes as they pulled up in front of SFIT. "Why are we at your nerd school?!" Hiro demanded, looking at the building in boredom. "We have to get something from our lab. Come on." Tadashi helped Usagi off her moped. "I ship them." Yumi teased. The two college students went bright red as their siblings giggled. "Shut up…" Tadashi grumbled as he headed up the stairs, trying to hide his face.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's chapter 2! If you can't tell, Tadashi and Usagi have a thing for each other. You guys like? Please read and review! I want to hear your opinions on my story!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: SFIT and Baymax

**Hello my beasties (yes I'm calling you all what Maleficent calls Aurora)! It's time for Chapter 3!**

**book-wolf 3- Don't worry, I love Dashi too much to kill him! Besides I have plans for him **

**Yumi: Hiro-and-Baymax does NOT own Big Hero Six. Now if you don't mind I have to make modifications on Sailor Android ….**

* * *

><p>Yumi looked around the lab. It was huge! "Whoa." She whispered just before her sister pulled her over as a bike flew by. "Sorry Gogo! Yumi wasn't watching!" Usagi explained to the rider, who dismounted and took the wheel off. "It's fine. Damn. Not fast enough." The female blew a bubble with her gum as she chucked the circular magnet into a bin filled with others. Tadashi was busy pulling Hiro away from Wasabi's lasers. "Whoa! Don't touch! These things can cut steel." He showed how thin an apple was cut by them before fixing his tools. "Cool."<p>

"ARE THOSE YOUR BABY SIBLINGS?!" Usagi smiled at Honey Lemon, who was running over while adjusting her glasses. "**Hello. this is Yumi and I am Sailor Android." **The tiny robot said from her spot on Yumi's shoulder. Honey stared at her for a moment before picking up the android. "Wow! Is this an adroid?! She looks so cute! and like Sailor Moon!" "Yeah. I made her from an old Sailor Moon doll I found one day." Yumi explained. "**I am a Guardian of Love and Justice." **Sailor Android said matter in factly.

Hiro smiled at Fred, who was being, well Fred. "I don't actually go here but I am the mascot! And I love science stuff!" He grinned, flipping his mascot head on his head. "Come on you two. We need to show you something." Tadashi smiled, leading the way out of the lab. "Working late, Tadashi and Usagi?" An older man asked out in the hallway. "Yes Professor Callaghan. Just showing these two around too." Tadashi explained. "Wait! Y-You're the famous Professor Callaghan?!" Hiro squeaked. "You're amazing! I didn't know you worked here!" Yumi added. "Is that a robot I see?" "Uh yeah. I bot fight." Hiro said. "You remind me of my daughter. She loved bot fighting when she was your age. Well, I hope to see you both here someday." He smiled at the teens before continuing down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"So what are you guys working on?" "This." Tadashi held out a piece of duct tape he pressed on Hiro's arm. "Uh Dashi, that's already been invented- OW!" He yelped as his brother ripped off the tape. Immediately what looked like the marshmallow monster from Ghostbusters inflated from a small red box. "<strong>Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. How would you rate your pain?"<strong> Baymax asked, a series of smiley faces appearing on his stomach while he scanned Hiro. "Whoa." "This is Baymax. He's what we've been working on for months." Tadashi explained. "My scanners indicate a mild irritation. I recommend an antibacterial spray." "Correct, by I'm allergic to spray." Hiro smirked. "Incorrect. My sensors indicate an allergy to… peanuts." Baymax said, holding up his finger. "He's amazing!" Yumi said as the wo looked over the robot.

"**Hello Baymax. I am Sailor Android." "Hello. Despite your human appearance, you are indeed a robot." ** Usagi smiled as the two robots introduced each other before saying "Baymax, I am satisfied with my care." He nodded and returned to his charging bay. "He's gonna help a lot of people." Tadashi smiled. "Yeah. Maybe he can even be programmed to cure cancer someday. People with persistent health problems won't have to live in fear that they won't be ok. He will be taking care of them." Usagi added, leaning on her tall partner. "So this means you two can go on a "We built a Robot" date?" Yumi asked. Both she and Hiro had been teasing them and vice versa. "Oh? Shall I tell Hiro about what you wrote in your diary?" Usagi smirked. "Wait what." "GAH NO!" Yumi tackled her sister.

* * *

><p>When the group left the lab, both Hiro and Yumi stopped and looked up at the school. "I have to go here." They said at the same time. The two college students smirked and looked each other. Looks like their plan worked. Now only if they could get these two on a date...<p>

**Ok! So I literally wrote this entire chapter during school. I WAS BORED AND HAVE A CHROMEBOOK OK?! Anyways, Hiro and Yumi have finally seen SFIT! And met Baymax! So yeah! Read and Review, and gimme ideas on what you think Yumi's project for the showcase should be! (I have some ideas but I'm not sure.) Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: It's not a date!

**HERRO MA BEASTIES! How are you all? And do you like the story so far? And two chapters in one day? I'm on a roll!**

**Baymax: Hiro-and-Baymax does not own Big Hero 6 at all. *starts playing with Tuesday, my cat* Hairyyyyyyy Baby!**

* * *

><p>"What? You and Tadashi are going on a date?" Honey asked, looking up from the magazine she was reading on Usagi's bed. Yumi was across the street working on her project for the showcase with Hiro and Sailor Android, leaving the older girl to have their room for herself and her friends. "What?! I-It's not a date! We're just discussing or project over lunch! Nothing more, nothing less!" Usagi said quickly. "Uh huh. So a date." Gogo looked at her. "Don't deny it, Usa, he is sooooooooooo into you!" Honey grinned. Usagi sighed. "I don't think he sees me more than than his best friend, really." "Right. And Fred is intelligent." Gogo replied sarcastically. "We gotta pick you out a cute outfit!"<p>

* * *

><p>Tadashi was chatting with Kei when Usagi came down. "Ready?" She asked. He turned and blushed deeply. Usagi was in a light blue sun dress and a denim jacket. "Y-Yeah. You look great" He stumbled over his words. Usagi smiled and took his hand. "Let's go, shall we?" "Have fun you two!" Uncle Kei chuckled and waved as they left.<p>

* * *

><p>Hiro and Yumi watched their siblings from a table at the cafe. "They're actually on a date." Yumi said, looking at her friend. Hiro was blushing slightly. <em>Why does my stomach feel all weird?! <em>He thought. The young genius couldn't figure out for the life of him why lately he was feeling this way around Yumi. He could solve equations people twice his age had trouble with and yet, he couldn't figure out his feelings.

Usagi took a sip of her tea. "I can't wait until the showcase, Tadashi. Our little siblings, showing off their hard work." Tadashi chuckled and took her hand. "You know… they make a good team. And so do we. I was wondering if… if we could be more than friends." She blushed before kissing his cheek. "Of course, Dashi."

**RANDOM FILLER ISH RANDOM! Anyways, you guys know the drill. Read and review! And It's short. I sorry QAQ**

**Yumi: Please don't hurt us anytime soon.**

**No promises**


	5. Chapter 5: The Showcase and the Fire

**Chapter 4 ish here! It's time for feels! **

**Honey: Hiro-and-Baymax does not own Big Hero 6 or Sailor Moon**

Yumi held her box tight to her chest as she glanced around the showcase. The inventions on display were amazing! "Nervous?" Uncle Kei asked. She nodded. "Y-Yeah. What if they don't like them?" She looked down at her box. "I really wanna go here, but what if I'm not good enough?" "You are good enough, Sweetheart. You will do fine." He smiled and nudged her towards the stage. It was her turn to go.

She gulped and got on stage. Quickly spotting her friends, she felt her confidence rise a bit. "H-Hello, I'm Yumi Honda, and I created androids. These androids, however, are small enough to hold in your hands and fix things you can even see." She opened her box and lifted Sailor Android, along with three other androids the size of a Barbie doll. "These are my androids. Sailor Android, Kiku, Rani, and Tuxedo Kamen." Each bowed at their name. "Sailor Android and Tuxedo Kamen are made from these dolls I came across when I was younger. These androids each have their own personalities, and are able to lift things 4 times their size and weight."

Usagi smiled as her sister continued. "I'm so proud of her…" She whispered. Tadashi, kissed her cheek before taking Hiro over to the stage. Yumi had just finished and was walking off the stage. "Good luck Hiro!" She grinned at him. "Thanks, Yumi. You did awesome!" Hiro smiled nervously, walking onto the stage.

The group smiled as Hiro demonstrated his invention: microbots. "You can create anything you imagine with microbots!" He said, grinning. The crowd went wild, loving his invention. When he joined the group, Aunt Cass hugged him tightly. " You were great!" "Yes, they both were," Professor Callaghan said, walking over. "I hope to see the two of you in my class when school begins." He handed the two teens envelops. "Full scholarship. You deserve it." "Yes they do!" A young man in a business suit walked over. "Alistair Krei. I wanted to inquire about purchasing your microbots and androids." Callaghan frowned. "Krei does not use science correctly. He would misuse your inventions." He warned. "Sorry sir, my microbots aren't for sale." Hiro said. "Neither are my androids. They're way too special to just give up like that." He nodded and walked away, returning Hiro's microbot after Tadashi stopped him.

* * *

><p>"We'll meet you guys at the car, ok?" Usagi said as their friends and family headed to the cars, planning on heading back to Cass' bakery for a party. "Ok! Don't take too long!" Fred replied cheerfully. The four stopped on a bridge, looking at the university. "Lemme guess, you're proud of us, happy we're using our heads for something, blah blah blah." Hiro said. "Nah, just gonna say that your fly was down." Tadashi said, chuckling as his brother quickly zipped his fly. "I'm so proud of you.." Usagi hugged Yumi tightly, just as a siren went off. "What the..?!" They rushed to the convention center. Flames were flying out the windows. Tadashi helped a woman up. "Callaghan's still inside.." She coughed. Tadashi started running towards the building, Usagi right behind him. "What are you doing?!" Yumi shrieked. "Callaghan's still inside! Someone has to help!" Tadashi said, prying his brother's hands off his arms. "Usagi stay with them-" "Hell no! I'm not letting you go alone!" She replied. "No! Don't go!" Hiro yelled. "We have to." With that they ran into the burning building, leaving their 14 year old siblings screaming for them. Hiro covered Yumi's head as part of the building exploded. He looked up only to see a single object tumble down the steps to his feet- Tadashi's baseball hat. "TADASHI!"<p>

* * *

><p>Usagi coughed, holding Tadashi's hand as they ran through the burning building. "Professor! Professor where are you?!" Tadashi yelled, coughing. The man in question turned to look at them, Hiro's microbots starting to surround him. "Professor-" They were cut off by the explosion, knocking the two out. Callaghan smirked. Things were going better than he planned….<p>

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN! Poor Hiro and Yumi. MY POOR BEBES I SORRY!**

**Hiro: QAQ**

**Yumi: WHY. QAQ**

**Anyways, I have a poll up, and read and review! Especially if you want to see what Callaghan has planned for our two lovebirds, and for Baymax to be a loveable derp! Oh and don't worry, Sailor Android and Tuxedo Kamen were in Yumi's pocket when the Exhibition Center went on fire. And I have a poll up on my profile!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Microbot's still active?

**Derp! Hi guys! Thank you guys for favoriting and following! And thanks to my reviewers! To respond to you guys:**

**book-wolf 3: Clever how?**

**banana lord: Thanks!**

**NightOwl Fury: You shall now see what will happen! BAYMAX FACE FOREVER o-o**

**Wasabi: Hiro-and-Baymax does not own Big Hero 6**

The funeral for Tadashi and Usagi was small. Everyone met up afterwards at Aunt Cass', where Hiro and Yumi hid up in his room alone. A week passed and Kei was talking with Cass after she went up to give Hiro breakfast. "I don't want to, but I have a case in another city. Could you maybe watch Yumi for me? She seems a bit better around Hiro, and I think she'd feel uncomfortable if I took her." "Of course, Kei. She can stay here." Cass looked at the girl, who was just stirring in sugar in her tea sadly. "Yumi? Hiro is upstairs if you wanna go see him…" She said gently. All she received was a sad nod before she got up and went upstairs.

"...Hi Hiro…" Yumi mumbled, watching him toss away him SFIT admission letter. "...hey.." He replied quietly. He was holding his bot. A piece of Megabot fell off and landed on his toe. "Ow!" He yelped. Yumi squeaked and hid behind him as there was sounds of inflation from Tadashi's half of the room. "**Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."** The white robot looked at them, walking sideways in order to get around Tadashi's old bed. "Oh h-hey Baymax. Didn't know you were still active." Hiro looked at him. "**I heard you cry out. Please rate your pain from 1 to 10."** He asked. "Uh zero. I'm fine." "**I will scan you for injuries." **"Don't have to-" "**Scan complete."**

"Unbelievable."

* * *

><p>Tadashi groaned and sat up, holding his head. He winced and pulled his hands back to see them in bandages. "What the…" It suddenly came back to him. He went into the burning building to find Callaghan with- Usagi! He looked around to see her on the other side of the room, groaning. "Usagi! Usagi are you alright?!" Tadashi rushed over to her, pulling her into his lap. "Usako! Wake up!" He shook her gently, seeing bandages on her hands on her left cheek. "Ta...Tadashi? Is that you?" She mumbled opening her eyes. Her left eye was gray; she had been blinded in the fire. "It's me, it's me.." He held her closer. They appeared to be in some warehouse with something Tadashi couldn't identify. "We need to get out of here." "Leaving already, Tadashi?" A familiar voice asked. He turned to see a man in a kabuki mask looking at them. "Who are you?!" "That isn't a concern right now." He went to demand an answer when something him in the back of the head, and everything went black.<p>

* * *

><p>Yumi and her androids watched as Hiro fell and had his action figures fall on him, all while Baymax kept repeating his question. "Baymax? He's fine." "<strong>Yes. Hiro is a strong young man." <strong>Tuxedo Kamen added, looking at Sailor Android. "**He's usually stubborn like this." **She replied. "Hey- what the.." He picked up his pants he wore at the showcase and pulled out one of his microbots. It was moving around in his hand. "It's broken." He dropped it in a petri dish. "Strange. It shouldn't still be active without the neurotransmitter." Yumi frowned. Baymax, on the other hand was trying to figure out their hormone levels. "**You both are going through puberty. You will experience hair growth in your armpits, chest and-" **"OK WE ARE SASTIFI-" Yumi tripped, trying to get to the robot. "Ouch…" She sniffled, but not from pain.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yumi? What's wrong?" Usagi looked up from her homework to see her 5 year old sister crying, hugging the doll she found in the street (she refused to get rid of it no matter what Usagi said). "I hurt m-my knee." She sniffled. The older girl got up and walked over. Yumi's knee was scraped, and was bleeding. "It's ok, Yumi. I'll fix it." "Promise?" "Promise. I'll always been there when you fall." Yumi smiled, hugging her. "I love you, Onee-chan!" "Love you too, Imouto."<em>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Are you in pain?"<strong> "It's not the kind you can help with." She mumbled, while Baymax stared at the microbot. "Why don't you follow it." Hiro said sarcastically when Baymax said it wanted to go somewhere. Next thing they knew, however, he was literally walking down the street with the microbot, while the two teens (and androids) chased after him. "BAYMAX!" "BAYMAX STOP!" They yelled as the giant robot walked as fast as he could, looking down at the microbot, using it as a compass.

Cass smiled at them. "Going to register for college… my little man is all grown up! I better call Kei and tell him the news!"

**Oh Baymax, you derp XD Anyways, you guys know the drill. Read and Review! And I have a poll up on my profile, go check it out!**

**Hiro: BAYMAX STAP**

**Yumi: BAYMAX NO. OFF DA TROLLEY**


	7. Chapter 7: HOLY CRAP YOKAIS ARE REAL

**Sup! So I was checking on the poll, and I nearly fell off my seat (I couldn't because I was at school typing the next chapter during my free period). SOMEONE LOVES YUMI! :D I'M SO HAPPY BECAUSE TO ME IT FEELS LIKE EVERYONE LIKES USAGI AND TADASHI AND HIRO MORE AND STUFF! Keep voting on it!**

**Anyways, to reply to the reviews:**

**Anna the Viking XD- Yush, our derpy robot inventors are alive!**

**NightOwl Fury** **- Veryyyy interesting. And they finally are able to stop chasing that trolley!**

**Guest: YOU MEAN THE TROLLEY STATION XD How many feels?**

**book-wolf3 : Ohhhhhhhhhh ok!**

**Disclaimer time!**

**Fred: hiro-and-baymax doesn't own Big Hero 6. Dude you have so many superhero movies!**

Hiro and Yumi panted, finally catching up to Baymax. He was standing in front of an abandoned warehouse, staring at the microbot. "Hah…. Baymax.. it's broken-" Hiro started, taking the petri dish containing the microbot, before frowning as he noticed the microbot really was trying to go towards the building. "Hmm… we gotta get in here." He said. Baymax pointed up. "**There is an open window above us." **Yumi wet to say something, but Hiro was already climbing on Baymax. She sighed before climbing on Hiro, crawling through the window. "**Please be careful. A fall from this height would be bad for your health."** "No kidding." Hiro grumbled as Yumi helped him into the window. They then helped Baymax in- after he let out some air- and went to investigate while he reinflated.

"**My sensors indicate a large quantity of metal." **Sailor Android said quietly. Yumi was hiding behind Hiro, who held a broom in his hands. "**Hello."** They both gasped and jumped, only for it to be Baymax. "Don't do that! You gave me a heartattack!" "**Clear." **"IT'S JUST AN EXPRESSION!" Hiro yelped. He looked at a sheet surrounding something. The group headed to the sheet, watching as microbots were being manufactured and dropped into a garbage can. "Impossible.." He whispered. "Hiro…. look." He turned to see thousands of cans full of his stolen microbots that were starting to rise. "Run!" Yumi yelled as the microbots flew at them. The two were pushing Baymax ahead of them in order to speed him up. "**I am not fast." **"No kidding!" Yumi yelled. They headed to the window, looking back to see a man in a kabuki mask. "Who is that?!"

* * *

><p>Tadashi sighed, rubbing his wrists. The masked man had told them they were not leaving here, not after they discovered who he was. Personally, Tadashi was surprised he had let them live. And upset, considering who their kidnapper is and how he saved them from the fire. He looked over at Usagi, hearing her stir. His heart sank seeing her condition. She was thinner and had dark circles beneath her eyes from stress. He crawled over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Usagi.." "Tadashi… stop blaming yourself. I know… Hiro and Yumi are fine. And we will be too." Usagi said weakly, her eyes still closed. "But-" "No buts." She stopped him, pouting. He chuckled and kissed her. "Alright."<p>

* * *

><p>"So a man in a kabuki mask attacked you with robots." The police officer looked at the two teens and robot in boredom. Baymax was using tape to cover up any leaks, Yumi's two androids helping him out. "Microbots! They're controlled with a neurotransmitter!" Hiro said quickly, showing the man his microbot. "...So Mr. Kabuki used ESP to attack you with microbots." "Yes! Baymax tell him!" "<strong>Yes, Officeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" <strong>Baymax slurred, wobbling. "Are you ok, Baymax?" Yumi asked. "**Low batteryyyyyyyyyyyy" **He swayed, appearing to seem like he was drunk. "Alright, how about you two call your parents-" The officer turned to see that they had left. And, that he was all out of tape.

"You gotta be quiet, Baymax. Aunt Cass will freak if she sees you." "**We jumped out a window!" **"Shh!" "**We jumped out a window!"** Baymax whispered. Sailor Android facepalmed at Baymax's response. Yumi giggled as Baymax faceplanted onto the stairs, causing Hiro to blush bright red. Sneaking up the stairs, Hiro sighed as Aunt Cass noticed him. "Hey little man! How was your first day of college?" "It was good." He replied quickly, stalling while Yumi got Baymax upstairs. "I made some wings! Where's Yumi-" "We have a lot of homework to catch up on we're gonna go eat upstairs." He said quickly, hearing something fall upstairs. "What was that?" "Oh just Mochi." He threw said cat upstairs when he rubbed against his legs. "Oh ok.."

Upstairs, Yumi was helping Baymax into his charging bay. He was petting Mochi instead of listening, saying "**Hairy Baby! Hairy baby..".** Yumi pouted and crossed her arms. "Please get up, Baymax. Please?" She pleaded, finally getting Baymax to listen and stand in his charging bay. "**You know, I believe Baymax is concerned about them more than just his patients. And thinks that Mochi is a human child covered in hair." **Tuxedo Kamen stated. "**Agreed. It's kinda cute."** Sailor Android nodded, smiling at Baymax. Hiro came up and sat at his desk, Yumi sitting on his bed. Baymax, however, stared at Tadashi's bed, where his hat laid in the middle. "**Tadashi."** "Yeah, he's gone.." Hiro mumbled. "**Tadashi should have lived a long life. He is healthy and has a good diet." **"SHOULD have. He's...gone. It still hurts." Baymax tapped a computer on his desk. "Uh… what are you doing?" Yumi asked. "**Downloading information on emotional pain. One way to deal with loss is to be with family and friends. Calling Hiro and Yumi's friends." **Pictures of their friends popped up on his stomach. "Baymax no we-" "**Friends contacted." **Hiro groaned. "Unbelievable." Yumi giggled, looking at Hiro. "You sound like Tadashi when you say that." "Do not." "Do too." They started arguing, but stopped when Baymax suddenly hugged them. "**Another way to help cope with loss is through hugging." **Hiro tried to push Baymax off, while Yumi tried saying they were ok. Baymax just hugged tighter, patting their heads. "**There, there."**

Yumi looked at the result of both her sister and Tadashi's hard work. "Wanna make us feel better? Help us catch Yokai." She said. Hiro was already downloading martial arts moves onto a disc for Baymax. "**Will apprehending Yokai improve your emotional states?"** Baymax asked, tilting his head. "Definitely." Hiro grinned. Yumi pulled out her laptop and started creating armour for Baymax. "This is gonna be awesome."

**ERMAGURD ITS THE FIRST CHAPTER WITH OVER 1000 WORDS! *cheers* I ISH SO HAPPY! :D And because of this movie I now refer to my cat as Hairy Baby. God I want a Baymax. Read, Review, and see ya next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Exhaustion

**I'm tired and not feeling well. Meh. Warning: This chapter will include major HiroxYumi fluffieness. MAJOR. XD The poll is still up on my profile, please vote!**

**Reviews:**

**Anna the Viking XD: It is! Baymax is the cat owner XD And thank you!**

**NightOwl Fury : So I hear you like Mudkips /shot/I mean HiroxYumi :3 Ta da!**

**Tigra22 : Ok, so XXXX and XXXX go XXXXXXX and then XXXX happens. :3 Hope I answered your question!**

**Cass: Hiro-and-Baymax does not own Big Hero 6 or Sailor Moon.**

Yumi yawned. It was late at night, and ever since she and Hiro returned to Lucky Cat they had been working on upgrades and armour for Baymax. It was close to midnight and she had just finished the armour. "Done…." She yawned again, glancing at her androids. The two were curled up on her sweatshirt, charging. "Hiro?" Yumi rubbed her eyes and turned around on her chair, watching as Hiro helped Baymax into his armour and had the robot practice his new fighting moves. "Yes! You ready Yumi- Yumi?" Her head shot up. "I'm awake… I think…" He walked over. "You sure?" "**Yumi, you are extremely exhausted. I advise rest." **Baymax said, holding up his finger. The girl shook her head, bags under her eyes. "I'm fine, Hiro. Let's go." She stood up and wobbled. Hiro caught her and sat her down on the couch. "No. We can wait an hour or two." He said, taking off his sweatshirt and draping it on Yumi's shoulders.

"Hiro Hamada, Yokai is out there with your stolen microbots! We don't have time to relax!" Yumi glared at him. "We need to hurry-" Hiro cut her off. "I know. But neither of us will get anywhere if we fall asleep facing him." He plopped down next to her. "And Baymax needs to charge before we do anything." Yumi merely nodded in reply, snuggling up to her best friend. "... You think they're out there somewhere?" Hiro looked at her, blushing deeply. His stomach felt all weird again. "Who?" He asked. "Tadashi and Usagi. I miss them... And I know the chances of surviving that fire are little to nothing but..." Tears welled up in her big brown eyes. "I can't stop hoping that maybe, just maybe, they're alive somewhere, maybe in a coma or looking for us. They would know what to do..." She felt someone wipe away her tears. Looking up she saw Hiro, tears running down his cheeks as well, blushing and hugging her close to his chest. "I k-know. I'm scared... I'm sure Yokai set that fire, and caused their deaths. I'm scared... I'm scared he'll take away someone else I love! I'm afraid to believe Tadashi is alive because he was all I had! Usagi too! And Aunt Cass! And Yumi, I c-can't lose you either!" Hiro was full on crying now. "Hiro-" Yumi began when Hiro smashed his lips against hers.

Yumi didn't know how to react for a minute.

Hiro Hamada, her best friend (and secret crush), was kissing her.

After a moment she finally returned the kiss, blushing deeply. When the two finally pulled away, she could see Hiro was also just as red. "I promise nothing will happen to you, Yumi." "Same to you, Hiro."

"And... I'm gonna catch the masked man and find out if it's his fault we lost them."

Yumi nodded, her eyes starting to close. "I'll wake you up in an hour." Hiro said, resulting in a nod from Yumi. "... I love you, Yumi Honda." Hiro whispered when he was sure she was asleep.

Now he knew why he felt the way he did. And he liked it a bit more now.

**Short filler chapter is short. But YAY FLUFF! :D**

**Hiro: I swear if you tell her-**

**I might~ Now that you threatened me I will~ *dodges Baymax's rocket fist* Um... Read and review I'll see you all later bye! *runs from Hiro***


	9. Chapter 9: The Gang's all here

**Happy early Thanksgiving! Just for a heads up, I won't have much time on Thursday, but I have off on Wednesday until next Monday. So I will try to make it up to you! I'm thinking a oneshot on a favorite pairing. I'll have a poll up for you guys to vote one which one.**

**Anyways, REVIEW TIME! :D**

**Anna the Viking XD : I warned you! ^^ Don't worry, Baymax will fix your cavity!**

**NightOwl Fury : Thanks! And Hiro is still chasing me **

**HeartAngel1796 : I wanted to make them kiss later on, but my mind and fingers had other ideas **

**BLUENIGHT23 : You really like it?**

**book-wolf 3 : I agree~ And now Honey Lemon can write her fanfictions of them openly! XD**

**One last thing: I want to give a big thank you and shoutout to Anna the Viking XD, NightOwl Fury, and book-wolf3! You guys have been reading since I started this story and give me support and motivation to continue! Thank you guys so much!**

**Gogo Tomago: *blows a bubble* Hiro-and-Baymax does NOT own Big Hero 6.**

The dockyard was quiet and empty. The only sound was of the water splashing against the docks. Sailor Android ran behind a cargo container, signalling when it was safe to join her. Baymax waddled behind the two prodigies, still wondering why they put armour on him that interferes with his huggable design. "This is where your microbot said to go?" Yumi looked at Hiro, who held the microbot in his hands. "Yeah." He followed it to the edge of the dock. Baymax grabbed his hoodie and pulled him back. "**You could have fallen."** Hiro grinned. "Thanks buddy." He steadied himself, only for the microbot to go flying into the water. Yumi groaned. "Dammit Hiro! You lost it!" She started punching his arm. "Shh!" He dragged her behind a crate. "Look-"

"_HIRO?! YUMI?!" _

They winced and turned to see everyone. "What are you two doing here?! We got Baymax's call!" Wasabi glanced at them. "Uh, why is Baymax wearing carbon-fiber underpants?" Gogo asked. "**I also know karate."** "Just go-" Yumi squeaked as Honey hugged them. "Don't push us away guys.. we know it hurts.." Hiro squirmed. "Honey-"

Yumi was staring straight ahead. "Um… guys?!"

"Not now Yumi. Hiro-"

"GUYS LOOK!"

They turned just in time to see microbots drop something and throw a crate at them. Wasabi was screaming like a little girl until he realized that he wasn't crushed. Baymax tossed the crate off of them and went to go fight. "Let's go help him-" Hiro was pulled back by Gogo. "Are you fuking nuts?! You're coming!"

"Baymax can handle him!" Yumi protested as she was sat on Fred's lap in the car. There was a thud and suddenly Baymax was on the car's roof. "DRIVE WASABI!"

Hiro glanced out at the right rear mirror. Yokai was catching up to them quickly. "Wasabi speed up!" "I can't! I have to go the speed limit!" He whimpered. Fred was staring out the back window. "Guys this is so awesome! A super villain is trying to kill us-" On a sharp turn his face was slammed into the window.

After Wasabi refused to go through a red light, Gogo shoved him aside and slammed on the gas. Everyone in the van screamed as the passenger side door was ripped off and Hiro fell. Luckily, Baymax grabbed his leg, pulled him inside and buckled him in. "**Buckle up for safety."**

Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Android were holding onto each other. The male android shoved Sailor Android under the seat when they hit a bump, sending him flying out the hole in the car. "Tuxedo Kamen!" Yumi tried to grab her robot but failed, letting out a sob when he vanished into the wave of microbots. "NO!"

Hiro stared at the end of the docks. "Gogo there's no more road!" They all screamed as the van flew off the edge and sank into the water.

Yokai waited a moment to make sure they were gone before he left. He had to deliver something to his "guests".

Meanwhile, the group was struggling to get out of the van. Baymax's armour fell off and he carried them all to the surface. Hiro gasped for air. clinging to Baymax. Yumi was shivering next to him, hugging Sailor Android to her chest. "N-Now what?" She stuttered after they climbed out of the freezing water. "I know a safe place!" Fred exclaimed, leading the pack of shivering college students away from the water.

* * *

><p>Tuxedo Kamen activated in a dark room. His tracking beacon was damaged, preventing Yumi from tracking his current location. He also sensed two others in the room. Two who were supposed to be dead. "It appears your little sister lost a toy, Usagi." Yokai walked over to one of the prisoners. "... Leave her alone." Tuxedo Kamen's head shot up. There's no way she's alive!<p>

"I think I should send your friends a warning to stop meddling in my affairs. What do you say, Tadashi?"

The man didn't reply, only spat in his direction. Tuxedo Kamen could make out a blindfold over his eyes, and was held back by something the tiny android could not scan. Usagi was bruised and also restrained, blood dripping from her raw wrists.

"And this android will be perfect for just that."

Tuxedo Kamen was not programmed to have the emotions of fear or anger. But at the masked man's words, he felt terrified.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN! Thanks to ****Tigra22 for giving me an idea for this chapter. What will Yokai do to Tuxedo Kamen?! Where is Fred leading his friends?! Find out next time in Baymax and Sailor Android! Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Tadashi's feelings

**I'MMMMMMMM BACK ALREADY BEASTIES! Anyways, I think you all deserve some TadashixUsagi fluff. ****Here is some fluffy fluff! And Yokai being a dick like always!**

**Reviews:**

**NightOwl Fury : Poor android indeed**

**BrilliantPurple : thanks! Here's your TadashixUsagi!**

**Anna the Viking XD: NOT KENNY!**

**book-wolf 3** **: ALL DA FLUFF**

**RidaaandRiduuTheNightShades: Thank you Ridaa!**

**Yokai:...**

**Do the disclaimer.**

**Yokai:...**

***deep voice* This ish Yokai, Hiro-and-Baymax doesn't own Big Hero 6 *runs from Microbots* QAQ WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE TRYING TO KILL ME WITH ROBOTS?!**

Tadashi coughed, tasting blood in his mouth. His guess was Yokai planned to torture them then brainwash them. Torture the man was already doing.

At least Tadashi succeeded in getting his captor to focus his torture on him instead of Usagi.

She wasn't like most girls; even the ones at SFIT were nothing like her. Usagi knew how he felt, trying to not disappoint both her deceased parents, uncle and sister. She had this innocence matched only by her intelligence.

She even thought on the same level as Tadashi at times. Usagi thought up Baymax just as he did, the two working on him long before they entered SFIT. He remembered when he asked her to be his partner on the project.

* * *

><p>"<em>Usagi! Usagi I have an idea!" Tadashi burst into their shared lab. The girl looked up, a bit alarmed at his sudden outburst. "Um what?" "Remember how I'm gonna make a personal healthcare robot and you had the same idea? Would you like to be my partner?" He asked. "Of course!" She grinned and hugged him tightly.<em>

* * *

><p>Usagi acted like Hiro's motherly figure, and always bailed him out of trouble if Tadashi couldn't.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hiro?! Hiro- Usagi! You found him!" He rushed over to the two, Yumi close behind. "Some jerks shoved him into a locker. I got him out and told them if I found out they bothered him again we'd have a talk." She said. The girl had learned martial arts with Tadashi until college.<em>

She was his other half.

And yet, because of him she was blinded in one eyes, burned, and tortured. He couldn't understand why she didn't hate him. He didn't try enough to make her stay with Hiro and Yumi. Then again, she probably would've gone after him anyways.

Something rubbed on his leg and he stiffened, only to relax when he heard Usagi's voice. She must have been released from her chains for a bit.

"Dashi..."

"It's me. You alright? He hasn't hurt you right?"

"No… but he has one of my sister's androids… I'm worried. What if he…" She whimpered.

"He would've told us." He replied. "I..I know…" She curled up next to him, letting out whimpers as the door opened.

"It's about time you two become useful." Yokai snarled. Tadashi heard footsteps coming towards them, the last thing he would hear for what seemed to him a long time.

**DUN DUN DUN AGAIN**

**FLUFFY FLUFF THEN SUSPENSE**

**Read and Review and vote on the poll! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Suit Up!

**WOW! You guys seemed to enjoy last chapter! **

**Reviews:**

**Anna the Viking XD : He is the king of cockblock! And she's not so defenseless :3**

**FrostyGirl317: They're coming! Don't worry! But they don't know they're alive!**

**BrilliantPurple: you shall see~**

**Wasabi: Hiro-and-Baymax does not own Big Hero 6**

Fred stopped in front of a mansion at the edge of the city. "Welcome to mi kasa! That's French for door!" He smiled cheerfully. "Actually it's not..." Honey mumbled. Gogo stared at him. "I thought he lived under a bridge."

Hiro went to add something to her comment when the door opened. A butler looked at Fred and bowed. "It's good to see you, Master Fredrick." "Sup Heathcliff!" Fred fistbumped him before walking inside, leading the others in. Baymax fistbumped Heathcliff. **"Balalala!"**

Hiro held Yumi close to his side. She was shaking still, hugging Sailor Android to her chest. Her eyes were huge, as if the night's events had just hit her. "Yumi?" She looked at him. "Why did Yokai try to kidnap you..." She whispered. "I.. I dunno. Maybe the microbots are broken?"

**"Baymax , it's gonna be ok... Right?" **Sailor Android asked as Baymax took the smaller robot from her owner's arms. **"I do not know. Any sign of Tuxedo Kamen?" "No... His tracker must've been damaged... I cannot sense him..." **

Hiro was drawing the symbol on the strange object the microbots had, Yumi sitting next to him. Baymax was ontop of him, acting like a heating blanket. Everyone else was lying on top of Baymax. "We need to find this guy." "How?! We're nerds!" Wasabi exclaimed. Yumi looked at some of Fred's action figures. "You just need some upgrades!" She smiled. "Oh! I know who the bad guy is! Who wanted Hiro's microbots?! Who is rich?! Who's like any of the villains in my comics?! Allistair Krei!" "Too high profile."

* * *

><p>The next day consisted of Hiro and Yumi creating armour based on each person's invention. Hiro kept Yumi's a secret, however, considering she specialized in androids.<p>

Yumi's was a blue and white armour. She had specialized gloves with magnetic strength, allowing her to control metal.

"What's your power, Hiro?" She asked after Baymax showed off his new rocket fist. "Watch." He climbed onto Baymax's back. The robot then took off, flying into the clouds. Several minutes passed until they returned, now with Yokai's location. "Everyone, hold onto Baymax. Yumi, come up here!" Hiro held his hand out to her. She blushed slightly and took his hand, and was pulled onto Baymax. Hiro locked his hands and knees into place around her. With that, they took off.

After arriving at the island (and being spooked by a pigeon), the 6 of them (8 counting the two robots) snuck into the building. "Look at this guys. Krei was working with the government on transportation portals, but when the human test subject went in something went wrong!" Honey explained, playing the video again. "Silent Sparrow... That's what the symbol meant!" Hiro grinned.

"It appears Master was correct. We do have some intruders." "Indeed, we do. Shall we dispose of them?"

Hiro and Yumi froze. Those voices... There's no way it was them. And yet when they turned, in front of Yokai blocking the exit...

...Was none other than Tadashi Hamada and Usagi Honda, alive. And working for the enemy.

**MWHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER XD**

**READ AND REVIEW SI VOUS PLAITEZ! I SORRY IF IT SEEMS HALF FAST!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Unmasking

**Hi! How did you all like that cliffy? Yokai is the cock blocking king when it comes to Dashi and Hiro. They can't make a move with him! Literally, Tadashi can't even get close to Usagi, and Hiro…. actually he isn't sure how to make a move. But he HAS gotten farther than Tadashi. Poor guy hasn't kissed Usagi, and Hiro isn't even dating Yumi and they kissed.**

**Anyways, reviews:**

**Anna the Viking XD: Whoa there, Yokai only plays Words with Friends with Baymax and Mochi!**

**NightOwl Fury: It's fine! Sorry that I rushed, I was typing on a phone ^^' **

**techflow96: Why thank you!**

**Tuxedo Kamen, do da disclaimer**

**Tuxedo Kamen: Hiro-and-Baymax does not own Big Hero 6.**

Hiro and Yumi stood in shock. It couldn't be their siblings. They saw them run into the fire, into the explosion. Leave them all alone. Die. Neither would help someone like Yokai. They wanted to help people, not hurt.

_And yet Tadashi and Usagi stood in front of them._

They looked horrible. The duo was thin and looked like they had been through much pain in the past few weeks. Tadashi's hands were burned and he had a long gash on his face just below his right eye. Usagi's hands were also burned as was the side of her face, her left eye blinded. Their eyes were dulled.

It had to be a nightmare.

"U-Usagi?" Yumi whispered. Sailor Android scanned her. "**It is indeed Usagi Honda." **Yumi shook her head. "T-There's no way-"

"Oh, you have one of those? Here's the one Master found in his microbots." Tadashi tossed Tuxedo Kamen at the group. Or, at least what was left of him. He was in pieces, his tiny tophat containing his chip shattered. Sailor Android let out a shriek and jumped down to him. "**Tuxedo Kamen! What did you do to him?!" **The gem on her tiara started glowing and a laser hit the ground just in front of Tadashi. "**YOU-" **

Yumi had to grab her and turn her off just to prevent her from ending Tadashi's life. The girl was cradling Tuxedo Kamen in her arms, standing next to Hiro. He had not gotten over his initial shock. "Tadashi? What the hell are you doing with this guy?" Wasabi asked calmly, trying to keep the group from panicking or attacking them out of anger. "Hm? What do you mean? How do you know me?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Hiro, we need to get Yokai. Maybe then he can explain this." Gogo whispered to him. He nodded. "Get Yokai! But don't hurt Tadashi or Usagi if you can!" He ordered and the team sprang into action. Yokai ordered his microbots to attack, while Tadashi and Usagi ran straight at Hiro and Yumi. "Baymax!" Hiro yelled.

Said robot was fighting off microbots when he heard one of his patients cries. He looked to see the two backed up to the wall by their siblings. "**I am coming Hiro and Yumi."**

Tadashi stopped and held his head. The name Hiro made his head hurt as something flashed in his mind. A faceless boy was calling out his name, laughing and hugging him. "Get.. outta my head!" Usagi looked at him. "What's wrong?" She asked, distracted long enough for Yumi to tackle her and give Hiro time to run to Baymax, climb on and fly up to face Yokai. When he had the chance, he jumped at him, knocking both of them to the ground.

Hiro snatched the mask and stood up, looking at the man. "Take that, Krei- Callaghan?!" He squeaked. The professor snarled at him. "What."

"W-Why?!"

"Why what?! Why I set that fire?! Why I stole your microbots?! I want revenge on Krei, boy; and I didn't know how until the showcase. Why did I torture your brother and his partner?! I needed to keep them silent and I needed help. They were perfect. Then you all came along and ruined it." He smirked as both Tadashi and Usagi screamed, collapsing to the ground. "Looks like my brainwashing didn't last, but they fulfilled their jobs. I don't care if they die."

Fred and Wasabi were at their sides, catching them before they hit the ground. "Crap.. dude they're in bad shape!" Fred yelled. Hiro felt something in him snap. His role model did this. He kidnapped his brother and friend. He destroyed one of Yumi's beloved androids- robots she created to be her friends. He deserved to die. "Baymax. Kill him."

"Hiro what are you doing?!" Yumi tried to stop him from removing Baymax's healthcare chip. "Hiro no!" "Yumi stop it-" "Don't be like him!" He stopped. Yumi hugged him tightly. "Please… you're better than him.." She whispered. Hiro nodded and hugged her back gently.

Callaghan knew this was his only chance. He just needed his mask, and now seeing how Hiro reacted to Yumi, one other thing. The former professor rushed forward, slamming into the 14 year olds and grabbing his mask. He put it on and instantly slammed Big Hero 6 against the floor, knocking them all unconscious.

* * *

><p>When Hiro finally came to, Callaghan was long gone with the portal. he glanced around, seeing Baymax caring for his brother and friend. Honey was helping Gogo up while Wasabi and Fred were looking for anything that might explain why Callaghan hated Krei so much. There was one member missing, however.<p>

Hiro's blood ran cold.

_Where is Yumi?!_

He sprang to his feet and frantically looked around. Noticing her beloved androids lying lifelessly on the floor, he rushed over and activated Sailor Android. "**Hiro? What is the matter? Where is Yumi?"** She asked. Baymax was waddling over to check on Hiro. "**Hiro, it seems that Yokai escaped, and my scanners indicate that Yumi is with him nearing the new Krei building." **He explained. "We need to get there and stop him!"

"**Tadashi Hamada and Usagi Honda need medical attention. Usagi's eye needs to be operated on if we wish to give her a chance to see again."** Hiro looked at his robotic best friend. "Baymax… bring them to the hospital. Everyone, come on! We are going after Callaghan right after the hospital!"

On the way, Honey explained why Callaghan hated Krei so much: the test subject who was lost was Callaghan's daughter. He had no idea that Krei was hurting too, however. It turned out that Krei and Abigail had been dating and after the test Krei was going to ask Callaghan's permission to marry her. "He thinks that Krei didn't care about her fate, but he really did!"

Hiro nodded and looked in the direction of the new building.

"I'm coming, Yumi."

**YAY CLIFFIE AGAIN! :D So yeah. After this I'm doing a bunch of oneshots as I plan out a possible sequel. How many of you guys want a sequel? **

**See you all later! Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Final Battle

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Considering you all agreed on it, I SHALL DO A SEQUEL!**

**Anna the Viking XD: NEVER XD**

**NightOwl Fury: she will! Her 'Hiro' is on the way :3**

**book-wolf 3: thanks!**

**gossamermouse101: yay!**

Krei smiled, raising his glass. Krei Tech's new building was finally completed after everything. Despite the failure of the secret Silent Sparrow, and the loss of Abigail, he was pulling himself back together. He just wished she had said not ready, or she had gotten sick. Then she wouldn't be gone. It's his fault. He thought everything was going to go fine.

* * *

><p>Yumi sat up from onto the microbots. Yokai- No, Callaghan- was staring at Krei Tech with pure hatred. He was going to end the life and world of a man. Just for revenge. He kidnapped Usagi and Tadashi, tortured them and brainwashed them. He destroyed Tuxedo Kamen. And yet she felt sorry for him. She knew how it felt to lose someone. "Callaghan? Callaghan please..." He whipped around to glare at her from behind his mask. "Killing Krei won't bring your daughter back-" She flinched as he grabbed the collar of her suit and held her up, her legs dangling in the air. "Don't you EVER mention my Abigail and that fool in the same sentence again. I know she's gone. But I plan on destroying something important to him. And after all Hiro has done to try and ruin my plans, I'm destroying something important to him." His grip tightened. She tried to magnetize the microbots and stop him, but her gloves were damaged. "You can't! Tadashi and Hiro looked up to you! You are better than this-" She gasped as he threw her against the microbots, the bots wrapping around her wrists and ankles. "Shut up." He snarled, stepping on her arm and putting pressure on it until he heard a <em>snap<em> and the girl let out a cry of pain. "Let's see if your 'Hiro' actually shows up in time.

Hiro left the hospital quickly, Aunt Cass already there to be with Tadashi and Usagi. "We need to get to the new Krei Tech!" He yelled. "Yeah! This time we'll beat the microbots!" Fred grinned. "Yeah!" Honey smiled. As the rest of the group chattered away, Baymax and Sailor Android looked at Hiro. He was looking at Tuxedo Kamen before closing his eyes. "I'm sorry Yumi... This is my fault..." He whispered. **"It is not your fault. Yumi is missing because of Yokai-"** Baymax blinked. "If I never made those microbots none of this would've happened!" **"But then she may have been hurt at a bot fight."** Sailor Android pointed out, tilting her head. **"She would follow you to the ends of the earth, Hiro."** He smiled. "Yeah. Let's go find her.

They arrived at Krei Tech to see that Callaghan was already attacking. The portal was sucking up the building while Krei was held in a fist of microbots, watching in horror at the scene. "Callaghan!" Hiro yelled, causing the man to turn and glare. "You again. Why am I not surprised." He trapped Krei between metal and sent his bots to attack.

It wasn't good. The team quickly were cornered, each close to being killed. "Guys! Look at it from another angle!" Hiro yelled from onto Batmax, destroying microbots. "Hit the microbots!" They all understood and the battle started to turn in their favor.

Hiro and Baymax flew up in front of Callaghan. The boy was trying to stay calm. "Please stop this! It won't bring her back and you will regret it!" He yelled. The older man smirked. "I won't regret ending Krei, just like I won't regret this!"

He tossed a blue and white helmet to Hiro. Hiro's eyes widened as he watched Yumi appear from the microbots, squirming around. "Leave her alone!" He growled, Baymax looking at him. **"Your emotional state changed suddenly. Are you alright?" **"No Baymax, I'm not."

Yumi winced as Callaghan grabbed her by her broken arm. "Now, you can let me finish what I want and let me leave, and Yumi Honda returns home to her sister and uncle. Or, you can stop me and the portal will take an extra life. Your choice." He smirked, gripping the girl's arm tighter. "Hiro you can't let him kill an innocent man- AHH!" She yelped as he slapped her. "Krei is anything but innocent! Now shut up before I make you!" Callaghan snarled. This both enraged and worried Hiro more. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" He yelled. **"My scanners indicate a human woman inside the portal. She is alive."** Baymax suddenly said as they moved closer to the portal. "That's a lie!" Callaghan snapped. "Said goodbye, boy!" With that he tossed Yumi at the portal. She screamed just before she entered the portal.

"C'mon Baymax!" Hiro yelled. Baymax nodded and flew into the portal. Inside was almost like another world: debris floated everywhere and there were multicolored clouds around them. Yumi floated in front of them, and farther in was a craft of some kind. Hiro immediately pulled Yumi into his arms as Baymax flew towards the craft. "Yumi? Can you hear me?" He asked. She didn't respond.

* * *

><p>Tadashi sat in his hospital bed, waiting for news of Usagi's surgery. "Please be alright..." He muttered. A nurse came in and his head shot up. "Is she ok-" "Miss Honda will need to wear glasses or contacts, but she will be alright." The nurse smiled at him. "You can see her in twenty minutes." "Oh thank god!" He smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Baymax pushed the small space craft towards the portal entrance. Inside was Abigail and Yumi, both unconscious still. Everything was going fine until Baymax had to make a sharp turn. A pieces of debris hit Baymax's foot, destroying his rocket boosters. <strong>"Hiro, I have to send you on without me." <strong>He said. "No! I don't want to lose you!" Hiro said, feeling tears well up. **"I am always here." **Baymax tapped his forehead before rocket fisting the craft-and Hiro- out, floating into the portal.

Abigail woke up in a daze. For some reason she was in the hospital, Krei at her side. "Abby! You're alright!" "What? Where are we..." She blinked. "Well..."

In another room, Hiro sat next to Yumi, hugging Baymax's fist tightly. Tadashi and Usagi were asleep in wheelchairs next to him. **"Yumi is starting to awaken." **Sailor Android looked at Hiro from his shoulder. Yumi stirred and looked over at Hiro. "Hiro..." "Yumi! You're alright!" He grinned and put Baymax's glove down and ran to her side. "You...you saved me... Thank you.." She smiled weakly at him as he took her hand and squeezed it. "Yeah. But... We lost Baymax..." Her smile faded. "No..." "I'm gonna rebuild him. With Dashi and Usagi and... And you. We'll rebuild Tuxedo Kamen too. I promise." He said before kissing her gently.

**DERP! The epilogue shall be up soon! Then I plan the sequel! I'll probably start that in a week or two, give you all time to have feels. If I stop, I'll get lazy and never do it XD**

**Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

**Welp, here it is. The last chapter of Baymax and Sailor Android. QAQ IM REALLY SAD ABOUT THIS! Thanks everyone for supporting me! A sequel shall be up soon! :D**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, especially Anna the Viking XD, NightOwl Fury, Tigraa22 and book-wolf3 for everything! I hope to see you all in the sequel!**

**Abigail and Krei: Hiro-and-Baymax does not own Big Hero 6**

After the whole incident with Callaghan, Big Hero 6 became famous. The group regularly fought crime in the city, and many people looked up to them.

Callaghan was arrested and convicted of attempted murder, kidnapping and theft. He is currently serving a life sentence in prison.

Alistair Krei and Abigail Callaghan became engaged one month after she was rescued from the portal, and are currently planning their wedding. Big Hero 6 will be invited, of course.

Cass and Kei are proud of their nephews and nieces, and have started dating. Mochi is still a hairy baby.

Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred all have become closer friends with Hiro and Yumi, teasing them occasionally. Honey and Wasabi have been hanging out a lot more. Fred found out about his father's super hero past.

Yumi fixed Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Android refused to leave his side for 3 months afterwards.

Usagi Honda recovered her sight in her left eye, and now wears contacts and glasses. Tadashi and Usagi have continued dating, and people claim to have recently seen him, Wasabi and Hiro entering a jewelry store, the older Hamada looking at engagement rings. The two have joined Big Hero 6, but the group all agreed to leave the name as is.

Hiro and Yumi started dating after the events that created Big Hero 6. They have been rebuilding Baymax with the help of their siblings and the chip Hiro found in Baymax's tightly closed fist. They hope to be done soon.

Hiro activated Baymax, Yumi at his side. The robot blinked and looked at them. "**Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hello Hiro and Yumi."** The two hugged him tightly, causing him to hug back. "We missed you, buddy.." He blinked before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Across town, a blonde man around Tadashi's age twirled a pen in his fingers, watching the footage taken at the showcase. At the end of Yumi's presentation, the video paused, the girl holding up her androids. A smirk made its way across his face. "I believe it's time I returned to SFIT."<p>

**AND THUS YOU ARE ALL LEFT WITH A ENDING LEADING TO A SEQUEL! :D BYE GUYS! SEE YOU ALL SOON!**


End file.
